deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Typhoon Explosive System
The Typhoon Explosive System (TES), or simply Typhoon, is a weapon system developed by Sarif Industries for military purposes. The Typhoon has been implemented in the form of personal augmentation, as well as on turrets. The Typhoon is an augmentation usable by Adam Jensen in Deus Ex: Human Revolution and Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. Overview The Typhoon is a series of interlinked electromagnetic launchers installed in the user's arms and connected to a processor at the base of the user's spine. The system launches a number of spheres loaded with shaped liquid crystal elastomer filled with pentaerythritol tetranitrate microcharges which then explode, sending small steel ball bearings out as lethal shrapnel in all directions around the firer. The shaped microcharges ensure that all explosive force and shrapnel is directed away from the firer. The turret version of the TES uses rotating lasers to detect intruders and launches their explosives once the lasers are tripped. The augmentation version of the TES fires the explosives from ports in the user's Cybernetic Arm Prosthesis at the will of the user. Early versions of the Typhoon augmentation suffered a back-blast issue that would harm the user. This issue was solved via a combat Cybernetic Arm Prosthesis chassis, modified with kinetic bleeders. Gameplay In Human Revolution and Mankind Divided, the Typhoon creates an area-of-effect blast around the player. In Mankind Divided, the Typhoon may be configured to generate a field of incapacitating gas instead of a lethal blast. For game-specific information, see the following gameplay articles: Deus Ex: Human Revolution * Typhoon Explosive System (DXHR) Deus Ex: Mankind Divided * Typhoon (DXMD) * Typhoon Ammo (DXMD) Background A prototype of the Typhoon turret appears in the prologue of Human Revolution (being demonstrated to General O'Neill by Dr. Vasili Sevchenko). Dr. Sevchenko is also wearing a modified combat arm augmentation used to test the Typhoon. A prototype Typhoon augmentation is installed in Adam Jensen, after he is heavily augmented following the Tyrants attack on Sarif HQ. Months later the finished versions of the Typhoon augmentation, that were being prepped for testing by the Department of Defense, are the target of the attack at Milwaukee Junction by Purity First leader Zeke Sanders, which prompts David Sarif to bring Adam Jensen out of sick leave in order to deal with the situation. Unknown to Purity First, they are just being used as distraction. A sleeper agent, on the payroll of Tai Yong Medical (TYM), was using the chaos of the attack to hack into Sarif Industries files and steal the Typhoon's design, as well as recover one of the prototypes to be reverse engineered. Adam manages to stop the hacker before he finishes the file upload and recovers the Typhoon prototype, before delivering it to Frank Pritchard for examination.Deus Ex: Human Revolution Despite stopping the hacker from finishing uploading the Typhoon's schematic files, TYM managed to reverse engineer the designs (after briefly struggling with the back-blast problem). TYM then installed Typhoons into Belltower's heavily augmented Ogre troops, and the Tyrants' assassin: Yelena Fedorova. Typhoon turrets were also installed in Belltower's black site: Rifleman Bank Station. After the Aug Incident, Tai Yong Medical purchased the failing Sarif Industries, including their patent for the Typhoon. Several Typhoon prototypes (among other prototype military augs designed by Sarif Industries) remained at the manufacturing plant and were stolen by members of the Motor City Bangers (MCB). Adam Jensen, with forced assistance by members of Task Force 29, managed to stop the MCB members from sending the augments off to be sold on the black market. Later, a clandestine team working for the Illuminati attempted to steal them while they were being transported via train by TF29. Jensen, once again with help from TF29, managed to crash the train and destroy the prototypes, preventing their capture and distribution.Deus Ex: Black Light By , Adam Jensen has access to a non-lethal configuration that dissolves the liquid crystal elastomer into a powerful tranquilizing gas and explodes with non-lethal force.Deus Ex: Mankind Divided Notable users * Adam Jensen – Adam Jensen's trench coat is designed with ports that magnetically attach to his Typhoon launchers, allowing him to fire it while wearing it. * Belltower Ogres * Yelena Federova – Yelena Federova's character model does not have any ports for the augment to fire through, nor do her arms look augmented at all. * Vasili Sevchenko * Quincy Durant – Durant has a functional prototype TYM Typhoon seemingly just days after the designs were stolen. Jensen comments that it seems like a "rudimentary" copy of his version. The canonicity of this, and the comics, is questionable. Notes * In Deus Ex: Human Revolution, the Typhoon rounds of Jensen, Ogres, Fedorova, and the turrets in Rifleman Bank Stations do not explode until they make contact with the ground, while the rounds for Sarif Industies' prototype turret in Human Revolution and the augmentation in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided, airburst. * Typhoon ammo is produced by Sea-Tec. Gallery Jensen-combatgear.png|Adam Jensen with his prototype Typhoon augmentations Typhoon_Activation.jpg|Jensen activating his Typhoon Typhoonturret.png|A Typhoon turret on Rifleman Bank Station Typhoonprototype_icon.png|The prototype Typhoon recovered by Adam Jensen Typhoonammopack.png|Typhoon Ammunition in 2027 Quincy_Typhoon.PNG|Quincy Durant firing his prototype TYM Typhoon in the Deus Ex: Human Revolution comic References ru:Взрывная система «Тайфун» Category:Torso Augmentation Category:Back Augmentation